UNA REPORTERA SIN SUERTE
by Isabellacullen05
Summary: Bella llega a la universidad ya es reportera de la revista de allí. Con la llegada de alumnos nuevos más trabajo tendrán, pero algunos solo le pueden recordar algo del pasado que nunca tuvo que recordar. Tendrá que sacar sus trapos sucios o mentir en todo, para conseguir una buena crítica….2 años después de que Edward la abandonara en Luna Nueva.


Resumen: Bella llega a la universidad ya es reportera de la revista de allí. Con la llegada de alumnos nuevos más trabajo tendrán, pero algunos solo le pueden recordar algo del pasado que nunca tuvo que recordar. Tendrá que sacar sus trapos sucios o mentir en todo, para conseguir una buena crítica….2 años después de que Edward la abandonara en Luna Nueva.

_**- UNA REPORTERA SIN SUERTE - **_

_**Capitulo 1º: Nuevo año, nuevos compañeros/El comienzo de las nuevas clases.**_

- ¡Bella a levantaaaarrr! No te lo diré otra vez - grito Angela abriendo la persiana y la ventana - Vas a llegar tarde a la universidad.

Yo llevaba 3 años conviviendo con Angela y Ben en San Francisco. Ayer por la noche, me debí quedar dormida viendo la tele en el comedor. Cuando llegaron ellos y me despertaron. Hoy era lunes y tendría que darme prisa, por el hecho que ya tenía que estar en el coche de Ben de camino a la universidad. Este fin de semana fue para desear empezar las clases con muchas ganas. Además, Mike me estará esperando para saber cómo llevaríamos otro año la revista de la universidad y no estaría solo, sino con los demás reporteros. Algunas veces me gustaba de verdad el ser reportera, pero no cuando tenía que cotillear; solo trabajábamos 4 más los jefes. Estos, se llamaban Mike y Adam. A Mike ya lo conocéis, tan pesado como siempre; pero Adam era diferente.

Había acabado cansadísima de este fin de semana. Trabajaba los viernes por la tarde, los sábados y los domingos por la mañana con la Sra. Perry en una librería la zona, cerca de la universidad.

Me levante de un salto y me vestí como pude mientras me iba de camino al baño. Al acabar me pase por la cocina y me cogí algo de desayuno para el camino. Cada mañana; siempre me recordaba a mi misma lo estúpida que fui ese año en la convivencia con mi padre, en el instituto y en especial con los Cullen. Ya había pasado 2 años de aquello y no tenia las neuronas tan revolucionadas por la edad o tal vez acabe fría como el hielo respecto a las relaciones sexuales.

De repente oí el grito de Angela a mí alrededor:

¡Tierra llamando a Bella! ¿Nos Vamos?

¡Siii!, ir marchando al coche, que me queda coger la mochila y la carpeta.

Nos fuimos en el coche de Ben, Angela ya estaba de copiloto; cuando yo me metí detrás con la cartera y la carpeta de trabajos de reportera del año pasado. Ben se quejo susurrando para el mismo: "No puede ser, el año pasado nunca lleguemos tarde. Pero este año, nada más y nada menos que el primer día, genial chicas".

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la universidad de Seattle, solo vimos un hueco para estacionar el vehículo. Al salir del coche arañe con el borde de la puerta el coche de alado.

¡Qué fastidio! , Angela. Acabo de rallar el coche plateado de nuestro lado - mientras esta salía con cuidado, pero acabo también por rallarlo y sin poder salir.

Ben refunfuñando, tuvo que sacar el coche de nuevo para que nosotras podamos salir de este. Cuando al final pudimos salir, me quede mirando el coche, su marca y su matrícula. ¿Qué curioso?, El plateado era un Volvo S60R y el de su lado era un Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo.

Mientras ben salía del coche, Angela también se quedo parada y pensativa. Hasta que Ben Nos dijo:

Llegaremos más tarde si os quedáis tan embobadas con los coches. ¡Vámonos ya! - Mientras empecemos a correr dirección a nuestras clases.

En el camino nadie dijo nada, solo Ben cuando ya estábamos adentro de la universidad:

Seguro que es una coincidencia nada más.

Entre clase y clase, la mañana paso volando. Me alegre un montón de no haber visto a los Cullen en los descansos y llego el momento de ir la cafetería para el almuerzo. En la primera y tercera hora, me había tocado con Angela. Había acabado la clase y estaba en pasillo esperándola. Cuando de repente vi a Emmett de lejos…. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de 180 grados y me quede pensativa cuando se acerco Angela. No la oí al principio, pero después de tocarme y verme respirar con dificultad, me pregunto:

¿Está todo bien Bells? - me comento cerca de la oreja.

He visto a Emmet y el nunca sale en mis alucinaciones ni en mis sueños. - respondiéndole susurrando a su pregunta.

No te preocupes, segurísimo que has visto un fantasma enorme. Ja, ja, ja.

De verdad - dije con fastidio.

Bromas aparte, no te asustes, vale. Igual solo está él y Rosalie. - con su respuesta me calmo un poco y fuimos a almorzar.

Vimos a Ben ya sentado en uno de los sitios más apartados del centro, nos estaba esperando embobado con Rosalie. Ella estaba con Emmet escogiendo una mesa y 5 sillas; me di cuenta en que ellos estaban esperando a 3 personas más. No pude seguir en la cola y me fui, Angela entro hablo rápido con Ben y se fue tras de mí. En la huida no me acorde que me había teñido de rubia y tenia lentillas azules hacia y 2 años, estaba irreconocible. Pero pensando en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que me había topado con Alice y con Edward. Este último, delante de Angela, puso cara de asco (no le gusta las rubias) y Alice pregunto:

¿Te conozco? - mientras me miraba y paso a mira a mi compañera - Aah ¡Hola Angela! No has cambiado nada…. ¿Que tal en Folks? ¿Sabes algo de….Bella?

¡Hola Alice! ¿Bien y tú? - le respondió y de repente me miro feo y siguió - No sé nada de ella desde que se fue de Folks. Ni siquiera se despidió de nadie.

¡Vamos Alice! Nos están esperando en la cafetería y mañana vendrá mi novia - nos quedamos las 3 petrificadas al oír a Edward tan malhumorado.

Alice me miro un momento - ¡Hola! Me llamo Alice y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? - me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras me mordía el labio.

Se llama Isa y es muy tímida - respondió deprisa Angela.

No nos hemos visto antes - respondió mientras me observaba de arriba abajo - tu cara me suena mucho y tu olor….

Es extranjera. No habla mucho nuestro idioma, pero sí que lo entiende y lo traduce muy bien.- dijo nerviosa Angela - Nos fuimos de compras el otro día. A compraaar…..colonia y ¡Ah! La colonia te debe de sonar, a la de Swan ¿no?

¿Bella? ¡Sí! Es verdad - Dijo Alice mientras observaba a Isa y a Edward - Nos tenemos que ir a la cafetería. ¡Hasta pronto chicas! ¡Nos vemoos! - alego cuando ya estaban en la puerta de la cafetería.


End file.
